


Their Life Through Seasons

by Sansastarkofwinterfell



Series: Jonsa Week 2017 [5]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-25 01:34:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12519960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sansastarkofwinterfell/pseuds/Sansastarkofwinterfell
Summary: Day 5 of Jonsa Week: Seasons'Jon had lived through a winter and Sansa was born in the winter herself, but it was the summer in which they grew in the safety of Winterfell around those they loved.'





	Their Life Through Seasons

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the terrible title, couldn't think of anything else. This is a rather short one :)  
> Thanks to my beta kingstqrk

**Summer**

Sansa and Jon grew up during the longest summer in living memory. Jon had lived through a winter and Sansa was born in the winter herself, but it was the summer in which they grew in the safety of Winterfell around those they loved.

They grew up happy, happier than most children in their society did. Jon was often an outsider, but still felt more love from his siblings than many others did. And Sansa grew up as the happiest girl in the North. She always had a smile on her face, entranced by anything with a romantic notion.

They were distant as children, there was no denying it. They didn’t have the natural connection they did with their other siblings, but no one could say they didn’t love each other. Jon would love and protect Sansa until the end of her days, and Sansa loved Jon too, despite the lack of similar interests they had.

Like the rest of their family, they lived out the summer in peace, surrounded by love. The summer lasted years, stretching on nearly a decade, and it was still summer when they left Winterfell; Jon heading North and Sansa heading South, not knowing if they would see each other again.

 

**Autumn**

They had been reunited in late autumn. The summer had ended a few years before, but winter was not yet quite upon them. Like the long summer before them, it was the longest autumn in living memory.

Jon’s arms were as warm as the summer they had lost and his embrace made Sansa feel safer than she had felt since her father had died. Jon would never let anything harm her, never.

He had changed slightly. He had grown up. He was taller, his beard was full, his hair was different but his eyes were the same as she remembered; deep brown with a kindness to them. The smallfolk had a saying that the eyes were the windows to the soul, and that was definitely true with Jon. His eyes were gentle, like the rest of Jon in general. After years of awful experiences around men, Sansa knew that she was now safe with him.

Reuniting with Jon was the happiest moment that Sansa could remember. Sansa laughed at how similar they looked to her parents, she like her mother and he like her father, perhaps the Northmen would see it that way as well, a second coming. Jon had agreed to help her fight the Boltons and they would take back their home. Together.

 

**Winter**

“Winter is here.” The words that Sansa had spoken just last year made Jon smile more than he had for a long time. It made him laugh that their father’s promise of winter coming had finally came. A year later though, and Jon is not laughing.

They had been married for just three days, and Jon was leaving in another three. It wasn’t the most ideal start to a marriage, but the Night King was closing in and every man was needed. Sansa had begged him not to go, but deep down they both knew he had no choice. He had to lead the men against the White Walkers, and he was also one of only two people that could ride a dragon, and the dragons were desperately needed now.

He loathed to leave her so soon in their marriage, before anything could truly come of it, but he would try his hardest to come back to her so they can properly start their life together. He prayed to his Gods for them to keep them both safe so he may have the chance to come to love her.

 

**Spring**

They had survived. The Long Night had lasted far too long and spring was finally here, as was their son, Robb.

Born just four days ago, he had brightened their world during one of its darkest times. Their small son was perfect in every way, and both of them beamed every time they saw him. It wasn’t hard to settle on the name, a name of a man who meant so much to them both. Robb Stark would follow in his Uncle’s footsteps and become a great King in the North, loved by his people, good, courageous and strong, and his parents were glad that he would be able to do so in relative peace, with all sorted in the Seven Kingdoms.

Their marriage was still awkward at times, both of them still unsure on where they stand with one another, but they had a deep respect for each other that many married couples didn’t have and they both loved their son more than words could say.

Jon thanked the Gods that he survived the war, it was close and were it not for the sacrifice of Jaime Lannister, Jon would certainly be dead himself. Butut he had made it alive and that meant he got to see his son. He had the chance to have the family he had always secretly hoped he would have, and he felt there was no better woman to have it with.

He sat on their bed with his arm around Sansa, who had Robb in her arms. They were both in awe of their newborn son, neither still quite believing that he was here. Sansa leaned into Jon, content in his arms and he reached his hand down to Robb, who grabbed one of his fingers.

The family happily sat together, the parents contemplating how lucky they were to have survived and be gifted something so precious, their beautiful spring baby.


End file.
